Broken Pieces
by Marik of Yami
Summary: Maka was betrayed by someone she thought she could trust. Following this betrayal, she starts acting strange and nobody can figure out why. She suffers from nightmares, isolates herself and uses unconventional methods to deal with the pain she feels. Can she overcome this pain or will she succumb to the darkness? This is my first fanfic! It contains dark content! Don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I never have and never will. Also, this fanfic contains dark content. Just thought I would forewarn you all.**

Chapter 1

Maka's POV

There are always those days that you can forget, but then there are days that can never be erased from your memory. Every detail etched into your mind. Every sound, touch, smell can be recalled just as if it had just occurred. Every moment of that day is always there in your mind, never fading. I have a day like that and let's just start off saying that that day in particular is not one that I care to remember.

My name is Maka Albarn and my life was completely normal until a few weeks ago. I attend school at the DWMA, a school for technicians and weapons. I have been going to school here for two years now, and I have loved nearly every minute of it. I am student whose is at the top of her class. I have a few friends, one of whom is my weapon. Soul is his name. He is a scythe and is the best partner I could have ever been paired with.

Anyway, the day started out like any other day. A loud nuclear alarm went off indicating that I should get up and get ready for school. I remained in my bed for a few more moments before I stretched my arms and legs and got up. Once I was physically out of bed, I continued to complete my normal morning rituals, which consisted of showering, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. As always, I was dressed in my normal attire. I wore my white collared dress shirt and red plaid skirt. Over my shirt, I had on a yellow vest and green striped tie. I also decided to wear my black trench coat and white gloves. I was fall and the temperature appeared to be dropping. I had put my ash blond hair in pigtails just like when I when I was a kid. Wearing my hair like that always reminded me of my mother. She would always put my hair in pigtails.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Once I got to the kitchen, I had noticed that there was a note on the table. It was addressed to me, so I opened it and started to read it.

_Maka,_

_I am going to be out of town for a couple of days. My brother, Wes, asked me to come and hangout for a few days. He literally just asked me last night, while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you and get Maka chopped, so that is why I left the note. Sorry, but I won't be home until Saturday. Don't worry, I informed the school and got all of my school work ahead of time. Have a nice and peaceful few days without me._

_-Soul_

"Well, I guess I am going to be alone for the next few nights. Looks I will get plenty of reading done," I said aloud to myself. I set down the note and realized that because Soul wasn't here that I didn't have make and extravagant breakfast, so I grabbed and apple and headed out the door towards the school.

As I walked to school, I felt a little thankful to have a little alone time. The air was brisk and the fog was starting to dissipate as the sun was starting to shine through. It was a little chilly and I was glad to have worn my coat. It was odd walking alone on the cobble street so early in the morning. There was nobody in sight. It seemed a little odd to me, but I just continued on my merry way. Finally, I reached the long set of stairs that reached up to the school. After climbing, for what seemed to be forever, I was at the top facing the school. I noticed several students just hanging out and talking. There were a few others who were meditating and reading. I just kept on walking until I reached my class.

In my class, several students were already there. My friends, Black*Star and Tsubaki were already there. I set down my books and sat in my desk waiting for class to start. Finally, my friends, Kid, Patty and Liz, also walked in followed by our teacher Professor Stein.

"Alright, class, calm down. Let's get started," Professor Stein said in his normal, monotone voice. "Today, we are going to be doing another dissection." Everyone started moaning and groaning at his statement. It seemed like if we weren't preparing for a very important battle, then we were doing dissections during our classes. I really didn't mind. I always learned a lot when doing a dissection, even though I would never admit it. I loved learning. It was like a game. I was always able to see how much I had truly learned when I took a test and it always took time and energy to get a good score on a test.

The bell rang, allowing the class to leave for lunch. Once, I was in the cafeteria I was immediately confronted by Black*Star, who was might I add standing on the table.

"Maka! I, the great Black*Star, demand to know where Soul is?"

"Yeah, Maka. Where is Soul? I haven't seen him at all today. Is he sick?" Liz asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Soul went out of town for a few days. He said he was going to visit his brother."

"Oh, well he was too good to tell his God where he was going then."

"He didn't really tell me either. I woke up this morning and he was gone. He left me a note on the table. Soul said he would be back on Saturday."

"Good thing he is coming back because on Sunday we are playing some basketball!"

"Oh, great!"

Lunch was pretty uneventful following that conversation and once again I was on my way back to class. I was sort of in a daze, while walking about the hallways of the school. Not paying attention to anything in particular. All of a sudden, I was on the floor.

"Ow. How did I end up down here?" I stated rubbing my back as I stood up rather confused.

"Maka! Are you alright?" asked a very familiar voice.

I looked up to see my father, Spirit, standing there staring at me like an idiot. I hated what he had done to my Mama. He was such a womanizer, bringing home different women every night. Also, he tended to drink an awful lot. He always seemed to be up to some sort of drunken shenanigans. But he is my dad and I love him. He makes mistakes, just like everyone else, but I would never tell him that.

Finally, I respond to his question. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I wasn't watching were I was going."

"I am glad you are alright. Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I heard that Soul was out of town for a few days and wanted to know if you would come over for dinner tomorrow night. Please?" he begged.

"I guess so," I said reluctantly.

"Great!" He squealed in delight. "I will see you then."

I returned to class and yet again we were doing another dissection. The school day ended and I returned home for a nice quiet night filled with reading and studying.

**This is my first fanfic! This story is more therapeutic than anything. It helps me get my mind off things. I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. And if my story sucks, which I am sure it does, like I said before I am writing this more for me than anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater! Nothing has changed! You may now continue!**

Chapter 2

Maka's POV

It was Friday and everybody appeared to be excited. The week was winding down and the news of no homework was an enjoyment for most. Classes that day were pretty uneventful. Professor Stein had decided to let us leave early on the condition that we complete an in-class assignment beforehand.

As I was finishing up the assignment, Liz and Patty approached me. "Hey, Maka! Would you like come stay at our house tonight? We know Soul is out of town and we thought that we could have some girl time," Liz asked.

"Yeah! Let's have a sleepover," Patty jumped in.

"I would love to guys, but I already have plans," I started to explain. "I am going to have dinner with my father. He was pretty much on his hands and knees begging me to spend time with him."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can do it some other time," Liz stated hopefully.

"Yeah, most definitely. Well, see you guys later."

Once they left the classroom, I was the last one remaining. It felt a little strange being the last one to complete the assignment. I finished the assignment and got up to hand it in. I walked up to Professor Stein's desk and set my paper on top of the rest of my classmates' assignments. I noticed that Stein was grading the test that we took earlier that week. As I turn to leave, he said something.

"Maka have a nice time with your father tonight."

I was a little shocked at his statement, but nonetheless replied, "I will try. Have a nice weekend, Professor."

I walked out of the classroom and ran outside. It was such a nice day; sunny with white puffy clouds. There was a slight breeze. I stood there with my eyes closed just taking in the moment. My hair flowed graceful in the wind and I could smell pumpkins. It was so peaceful and calming. It wasn't very often that I got experience things like this.

I started walking towards my father's house. It had been so long since I had been there that I almost forgot where it was or what it looked like. It was a petite two-story house. The house was green. It would almost remind you of the color of my eyes. There was a small cherry porch connected to the house and a short white picket fence that surrounded it. After admiring the house I grew up in, I walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. I stood there for a moment until my father excitedly answered the door.

"Maka! You came! I can't believe it!"

"I'm here, Papa."

He came up behind me and pushed me through the door all while saying, "Come in. Come in. Make yourself at home."

I walked in to find the place rather clean. I would have never expected it to be this clean, but then again I was here and I am sure he wanted to make an impression. I went over to the living room area and sat on the couch. I looked around to see that nothing had changed since I lived here. Not one thing had been moved out of its place. However, it did smell different. There was no scent of my mother anywhere. It smelled just like Papa and his cheap cologne. There were also hints of other perfumes, most likely from the various women he brings home.

I was snapped out of my trance when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Maka, dinner is ready. I made your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oh, thanks," I said still a little distracted. I got up and followed him to the dining room. It smelled wonderful. There was a white table cloth spread across the table and in the center there was a small vase with red carnations in it. I had also noticed two white candles had been lit as well. "Man, he must really be trying tonight," I whispered to myself. I sat down in one of the wooden chairs my father pulled out for me. Once I was seated, he headed to the kitchen. After a moment, he popped his head through the doorway. "What would you like to drink, Maka?" He looked way to cheerful. It was almost scaring me.

"Water is fine, Papa," I told him. I wasn't really sure what he had and didn't care to find out to be honest. All I wanted to do was finish dinner and go home. A minute later, Papa walked out with two plates of food. He quickly hurried back into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of water. He sat down in the chair across from me. "Dig in," he said. "I hope you enjoy the meal. I know it's your favorite."

"Uh, thanks," I said again. I took a bite out of the meal. It was delicious. There was a nice balance between spices in the tomato sauce. My father was a good cook despite all of his other lacking qualities. We continued eating our meal and my father tried to start small talk between us.

"How are your classes? Are you learning a lot?"

"They're fine. And yes, I am learning plenty," I replied and took a sip of my water.

"How many souls have you collected so far?"

"Not including the 99 we collected before screwing up, I think around 34," I said taking another drink of my water.

"That's not too bad. I know you will make a Death scythe eventually," he stated. He had his hands held on his chin like he was anticipated something spectacular to come out of my mouth. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

We finished our meal and my father stood up to take care of the dishes. I stood up to help him and felt really dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe it was just because I was sitting down for so long I told myself. Let's just give it a minute. It only seemed to get worse. My vision started to get blurry and the room was spinning. I never had felt this before. Was I sick? I felt fine until a minute ago. I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't fall over. I grabbed my head. It felt like it was going to explode.

All of a sudden, my father was behind me. He had this smirk. "Are you alright?" It sounded rather sarcastic. Was this what he was waiting for? I knew he seemed a little too happy, but I couldn't figure out why. Now I knew why he was so cheerful. He had drugged me. For what purpose I did not know. I pushed myself off of the wall. I looked at him. He had this smile on his face. He just looked so evil.

"I think….get going. I homework…." I said. Oh god, my words are slurred. I am going downhill much more quickly than I thought. Suddenly, I had arms wrapped around me. My father had embraced me. I could feel breathing on my neck. My body immediately tensed at his touch. I was so uncomfortable. Then he said these words, words that I will never forget.

"You have been ignoring me a lot lately, Maka. You have not been listening to your Papa. You have embarrassed me time and time again. Therefore, you have to be punished."

His embrace tightened. He started kissing my neck. He started up by my ear and slowly worked his way down to my collarbone. Along the way, he bit into my neck. He broke the skin several times leaving small trails of blood. He turned me around and kissed me. His tongue demanded entrance. He forced his way into my mouth. He made sure he felt every nook and cranny before he took a breath.

His hands moved from their previous position on the back of my head to the rest of my body. His hands glided over every part of me. I tried to push him off me but I was too weak. I couldn't stop him from touching me.

"That drug I gave you makes you very weak. You will remain conscious, but you will not be able to fight me. So just sit back and take your punishment," he laughed.

"Pl-please, Pa-Papa stop." I begged. Tears filled my eyes. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to stop what he was doing to me. He is much stronger than I am and with the drug he gave me I didn't stand a chance.

My father had removed my vest and shirt. He started grope my breasts. He slowly led me to the couch where he laid me down on the couch. He continued to feel every inch of my body. Kissing and touching each part until he felt satisfied with the work he had done.

"Maka, you look just like your mother," he moaned. "You are so beautiful. I hope you are enjoying your punishment as much as I am." All you could hear was pure lust in his voice.

I was in pure shock. Here was a man I trusted to never hurt me and he was doing this. He was my father and he was doing this to me. I couldn't comprehend this. I just couldn't grasp this. I must have been dreaming. This was a nightmare and I was going to wake up in my room any minute.

It just kept on continuing. His hands moved further down my body. His hand moved down my skirt. I tried to move. I tried to push him off me once again. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. It hurt so much. I let out a small yelp. He only seemed to get more aroused. He seemed to get more impatient. He slipped a finger inside me. He pumped it in and out and then he added another finger. Tears started to stream down my face. All I could is sit there and accept my fate.

Time seemed to go on forever. Minutes felt like hours. Every touch felt like acid. There was so much pain and it just continued. I felt him pull his fingers out of my core. Then I heard what sounded like a zipper. I looked down and saw my father zip his pants down. He pulled my underwear off. He shifted his weight and then I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. He pushed himself as far as he could into me. He was very rough and his rhythm was very fast and uneven. I couldn't even scream. He just kept going. It felt as if my organs were going to be ripped out of my body. There was so much pain. I couldn't take it anymore. My vision started to darken. I finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, slipped into unconsciousness.

**So that was chapter two! I am so proud of myself for writing this much. I normally I can't write more than 20 words without getting writers block! XD With that being said, don't expect me to update on a regular basis. I apologize in advance. I will do my best to finish this story though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't not own Soul Eater or its characters!**

Chapter 3

**Maka's POV**

Everything hurt. My body was in so much agony. I opened my eyes to see it was dark. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light after a few minutes. I tried to move as little as possible. I didn't want to cause any more pain than I was already in. I looked around and my father was nowhere in sight. I sat up. Pain shot through my body. I winced. I pushed myself up off the couch. I stood for a moment and then collapsed. Every part of my body was throbbing. I had never experienced pain like this before.

Finally, I gathered up all of my strength and limped towards the door. I grabbed my coat off of the rack. I put it on. It was long and I knew it would cover most of my body just in case someone was to take notice. I reached for the doorknob and twisted. I left the house as quietly as possible. Once I was outside, I started running. Pain flooded my entire body but I just kept on running. I was late. There wasn't a sign of anyone on the street. I was alone.

I continued to run through the streets; weaving in and out of alley ways trying to figure out where exactly I was going. Then it started to rain. The water was cool and refreshing to the touch, yet it made me feel worse. Something caught my eye and I realized I was in front my apartment. I slowly hobbled towards the door, now suddenly becoming aware of how tired and hurt I truly was. I unlocked the door and went inside.

Everything felt so surreal. Standing there looking in, everything felt like it was normal; almost as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed. All of these emotions hit me at once. Shame, fear, loneliness, helplessness, pain, sadness… I went to my room and locked the door. I collapsed on my bed and tears just started flowing. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face; remembering every touch, smell, sight. I felt so dirty, so unclean. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. I am not sure how long I remained curled up in a ball fighting off sleep, but sleep had won in the end.

** Soul's POV**

I returned to Death City earlier than I had expected. It was early afternoon. The sun was bright and high in the sky. It was warm, but not hot. The breeze felt nice on my skin as I drove through the city. It was refreshing. I arrived in front of the apartment and parked my bike. I grabbed my duffle bag filled with my belongings, and walked towards the door.

Upon entering the apartment, I noticed that nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the same way it was when I left. It felt nice to be back. I was a tiny bit hungry so I looked in the fridge for something to eat. Upon opening the door, I saw nothing. I moved to the cupboard and there was nothing there either. "Hmmm…that's strange. Maka always goes shopping Friday after school," I said to myself.

"Maka, I'm home," I stated quite loudly. "Maka, are you here?" There was no response.

I was slightly confused. There seemed to be no sign of Maka anywhere in the apartment. Normally, Maka would be reading or studying on a Saturday afternoon. Being the paranoid weapon that I am, I decided to pull out my cell phone and text the others. Within moments, everyone had stated that they had not seen or heard from Maka since school yesterday. Tsubaki did inform me however that she did go and have dinner with her creepy, Death Scythe father. My worries lessened a little bit when I heard that information. Her father was creepy, but he would never harm her. He would put his own life on the line for her.

I decided to chill out and watch some TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. I settled for watching some game. I must have been more tired than I thought because I had fallen asleep.

I awoke some time later. The entire apartment was pitch black except for the light that was coming from the television. I stood up, turned it off and heading towards my room. That's when I heard water running. I walked down the hallway and noticed that the light in the bathroom was on." Maka must be home. Thank Death," I muttered. I was genuinely interested where she was all day and thought I should stay up and ask her, but I decided that because it was late that I should call it a night.

**Maka's POV**

I shot up out of bed. I was grasping for air. I felt like I had just run 10 miles. I was caked in a cold sweat. It took me several minutes before I realized it was just a dream. It seemed so real. It was like it was happening all over again.

I looked around my room. It was dark. I turned on my desk lamp and looked at the clock. "12:46 a.m.," I sighed. "I slept all day." I shook my head. It hurt. I stood up and walked to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. I needed a shower really badly. I slowly opened my door hoping I wouldn't encounter anyone. I saw Soul asleep on the couch and quickly darted towards the bathroom. As soon as I was in there I locked the door. The last thing I needed was someone walking in on me.

I turned on the water to the shower and let it run until it got warm. While the water was warming up, I removed my clothing and tossed it in the hamper. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself. My face was bruised. My eyes were red and puffy. My hair was sticking up and greasy. I examined the rest of my body to see if it appeared just a bad. It was worse. My wrists had large bruises around them and my legs were cover in dry blood. A white substance was crusted on my legs as well. I had bruises just about everywhere. Some were large, others were small. I was extremely sore still. I felt like I had been through a war.

All of the memories of the previous night flooded back into my mind. I started to feel sick. I quickly ran over to the toilet an emptied the

I finally stepped into the shower. It was warm, but not refreshing at all. I took the soap and started scrubbing away. I washed my body for a long time trying to remove the memories of his touch. I felt so dirty. I scrubbed myself until my skin was raw. I cried as the water ran down my face. I stayed like that for a while; curled up in the shower crying.

The sound of a door closing snapped me out of my trance. The water that was running over me was ice cold. I stood, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I didn't even bother drying my hair. I brushed through it and put it in a low ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I locked the door and returned to my bed.

I could not get comfortable. I rolled around in my bed for hours. My thoughts kept me awake. I couldn't decide whether or not to hide this from everyone or tell them. I didn't want to be seen as weak. I didn't want their pity. I definitely didn't want them to see me as a liar or attention seeker. It seemed like either way I went about this that I couldn't win. In the end, I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone. I would just hold in my pain and until I could block it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Soul Eater. But if I did, there would be a lot more Stein. **

Chapter 4

**Maka's POV**

I laid awake for the entirety of the night. I just couldn't sleep. I was so exhausted; mentally and physically. I just wanted to rest. I did not want to think about anything. I just craved to feel at peace.

I needed to get my mind off of things so I picked up my photo album and flipped through it. I saw the encouraging post cards from my mother. They always made me smile. Then there were the pictures of my friends. In the pictures, we were laughing and smiling. It made the pain lift a little that was until I flipped to the next page. There were pictures of my father and I together. He was reading me favorite book in one and we were fishing in another. I closed the book and threw it across the room, where it the wall and landed on the floor. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. Tears were flowing from eyes. I continued to weep for a while. Finally, I fell into a restless sleep.

**Soul's POV**

A loud bang woke me up. I wasn't all that sure where it came from. I looked at my cell phone and I had a text. It was from Black Star. It was a reminder about the basketball game at 11. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:34. I got up and grabbed some clothes then jumped in the shower.

Once I was finished with my shower, I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I opened the fridge and was reminded that we had no food. I was starving so I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out the store to get some groceries.

All I learned when I went shopping was never go when you are hungry. Everything looked delicious. I bought a little of everything. By the time I was done, I bought a good $200 worth of food. I guess it will just have to last us a while.

When I got back home it was 10:15. I went over to Maka's door and tried turning the handle. It was locked. "That's not normal. Maka never locks her door," I stated. I knocked on her door. "Maka, get up. We have to me everyone at the courts at 11."

I walked away from her room figuring she heard me. I went over to the fridge and started pulling out things so I could make Maka and myself some breakfast. I decided that scrambled eggs, bacon and toast would suffice. Once I was done cooking, I walked back over to Maka's room and knocked again.

"Maka, I made breakfast. Come and eat it before it gets cold. We have to leave soon."

I heard movement within her room. So, I tried calling her again thinking I would at least get a response.

"Maka? What are you doing in there?"

"S-Soul," I heard Maka say quietly. "I'm not going today the park today."

"Why not, Maka? We planned this last week. I am not accepting the 'I have to studying' excuse. You had plenty of time to prepare for that."

"It isn't that. I don't feel well. I don't want to get everyone else sick."

"Are you alright?" I asked. I was worried about her. I didn't see her at all yesterday and neither had anyone else. "Do you want me to stay home? Do you need anything?"

"No, I will be fine. I just need some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun."

"Okay, if you're sure."

I walked back over to the kitchen table and grabbed a plate. I filled it with food and shoveled it into my mouth. I had two plates and put the leftovers in the fridge. I grabbed my keys and headed back out the door to the park.

It was a fairly nice day; perfect for playing basketball. I arrived at the park and everyone was waiting for Maka and I.

"Hey, Soul. Where is Maka?" Liz asked.

"She said she was sick and didn't want anyone else to catch what she had, so she stayed home."

"I bet she was just afraid to get defeated by a God like me! Yahoo!"

"What does she have? I should do hope she is alright," Tsubaki said quietly.

"I don't what was wrong exactly. She told me to come here and that she was just going to get some rest."

"Alrighty. Well, let's get this show on the road. Soul, Liz and Kid, you guys are on a team together. Patty and Tsubaki, you are on my team. There is no way we are going to lose."

We played for an hour or so. It was fast paced, so we didn't really keep track of the score. We took a short break and continued to play for another couple of hours. It was a lot of fun, but Maka was on my mind the entire time. I was hoping she was okay. I didn't want my meister or friend to be sick.

"Hey, guys! I am going to get going. I gotta go check on Maka."

"See ya later, Soul!" everyone yelled and waved.

On my way home, I stopped and picked up some soup and tea for Maka. I thought she could use it to help her get better. I walked into the apartment. It didn't look like Maka had left her room. I walked over and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Maka, are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Not really, Soul," she replied meekly.

"I brought you some soup and tea. You have to be hungry. Why don't you come out and eat?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you anyways."

"Maka, you have to eat something. This isn't healthy, especially when you are sick."

"I just don't feel well. I don't want to eat anything."

She was frustrating me. She locked her door and I couldn't get in to check on her. She wouldn't come out. Why was she isolating herself? She wasn't being very cool right now.

"I am going to put it in the fridge in case you get hungry later," I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, thank you."

I had this gut feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I knew something had to be bothering her.

The next morning came around very quickly. I awoke to my alarm going off. I hated mornings and I hated school. I dragged myself out of bed just like everyone weekday morning. I didn't smell breakfast like I normally did though. I walked out of my room, down the hallway, and took care of my business in the bathroom. When I finished I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I noticed that Maka had yet to eat anything. I grabbed the milk, followed by a bowl, spoon and box of cereal. I poured myself a bowl and ate breakfast.

Once I had finished, I walked over to Maka's room and knocked just like I had several times before. I put my ear against the door, but I didn't hear anything. I tried knocking again. This time I got a response.

"What do you want, Soul?" She asked.

"It's Monday. We have school. If you don't hurry up, you are going to be late," I lectured. I always got this lecture, so I thought I would be a smart ass and give it right back.

"I am not going to school."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am still not feeling well. Please go on with me. I will be fine here by myself."

"Are you sure you are okay, Maka? This is the second day you have been sick. Maybe you should see Nygus or Stein."

"No! I am not going to see anyone! Now please go to school!"

"Fine, I guess I will see you later then."

I went off to school. I walked into class. Immediate, but not unexpected questions started popping up about Maka's absence.

"Is Maka still sick?" Liz and Tsubaki asked in unison.

"I guess so. That's what she told me anyway. She wouldn't come out of her room and she didn't eat anything last night. I am worried about her.

"Tell her that we are thinking of her, okay?"

"I will be sure to let her know."

The day went by rather swiftly and without any complications. We did yet again another dissection. I was glad because I was so worried about Maka. I didn't want her to be any more stressed out than she already was. From what I could tell, she hadn't eaten anything for at least 2 days. If she wasn't sick now then I guess she would be shortly then.

I hurried home. I ran into the apartment and knocked on Maka's door.

"Hey, I'm home. I got the notes and homework from class. You didn't miss much."

"Thanks, Soul. Could you slide them under the door please?"

"No, I can't do that. Maka, you need to come out of your room. I need to make sure that you are alright. I need to see it for myself."

"I am not coming out and you can't make me!" she yelled.

I had never heard speak like that. She sounded so childlike, so desperate. She was certain that she was going to stay in her room.

"Come on, Maka. You can't stay in there forever. You have to eat something. I can't have my meister dying on me now can I?"

"I am not coming out. I am not hungry. And I can stay in here as long as I want."

"Fine, then I am going to stay at Black Stars tonight! I will be back in the morning to get you for school."

I stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door. I was so frustrated. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to see her suffer, but I didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to either. All I knew was that I couldn't keep sitting back and do nothing, while she kept hiding away in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I do not own Soul Eater! Warning! Disturbing Content Ahead! Self-harm, Depression, and Eating Disorders will be prevalent until the completion of this fanfic! **

Chapter 5

**Soul's POV**

The same thing occurred for the two weeks. Maka and I would argue before and after school. The conversations were almost always the same. I would tell her we have school or that she needs to come eat a meal or come out of her room. All Maka would do it yell at me. She sounded so angry and sad, almost like a child throwing a temper tantrum, yet like the pain of someone who had recently lost someone important to them. She wouldn't leave her room either. She never ate anything, at least not while I was there anyway. I did notice that there were a few dishes in the sink though each morning, but there were less and less each day. At first there were several dishes at night, indicating she ate a couple times during the day, but now there were even less. Just a glass appeared every day; I never saw any silverware or plates. I noticed that I was the only one who had done any grocery shopping, laundry or cleaning.

She was starting to freak everyone out, especially me. I didn't know what to do. People were asking me about her and I had to lie. They were worried, but I told them not come visit because Maka was so sick. They figured she would have to be to not show up to school. Even the teachers, didn't say anything or ask about Maka or at least not to me. For the last few days, I had been turning in Maka's assignments in for her. Maybe that was why they were not questioning her absence. All I know, was that I was scared. I was frightened for my meister. And I needed to do something to help her.

I decided that if this kept up I was going to talk to Stein. I knew she admired him, yet feared him. He was also a medical doctor. He knew Maka pretty well. Maybe he would be able to talk with her. I was fairly certain than he would be the perfect person to approach about her situation.

**Maka's POV**

Every day when Soul left for school, I was left with my thoughts. I would sit around and think about what had happen. The memories were so clear. It was almost as if they were happening all over again. This especially seemed true at night. The nightmares were always present. Every time I closed my eyes I could see him. There were times when I would get startled very easily. Any noise at all would cause me to jump. I couldn't focus. I tried reading or doing the homework Soul brought home for me, but I wasn't able to concentrate long enough to get anything accomplished.

My appetite was gone too. I no longer had hunger pains. I would go into the kitchen at night when Soul was asleep and grab some water and crackers. When he left for school, I would eat an apple or a few carrots and celery sticks. I just wasn't hungry. And I didn't really see the point of eating. I wasn't bother by the weight loss that was blatantly obvious if you would have seen me.

My room was a mess. There was stuff everywhere. My notes and homework were scattered across the desk and the floor surrounding it. If I couldn't keep my attention on it, I would get angry at myself and throw it on the floor. My photo album was still on the floor near the door from when I had thrown it a few days ago. My bed had not been made since Saturday. I had thrown the stuff animals that were on my bed around the room out of anger and frustration. And I had knocked most of my books that were on the bookshelf onto the floor for the same reason.

I was so angry with myself. I wasn't angry at my father. I never should have put myself in that situation. I never should have trusted him. I was stupid. It was my mistake. My ultimate failure replays in my mind like a constant reminder. It reminds me that I am stupid and unlovable. It also tells me that I am worthless. I am not seen for anything worth value. I can be tossed around and it doesn't matter. Now I am useless. I can't focus. I can't even complete a simple assignment. I am ugly as well. I never got asked out on dates. I never had a boyfriend. I had as Soul would call them, 'tiny tits.' I wasn't attractive to anyone I am alone as well. My mother left me, my friends haven't visited, and I don't get any of the recognition I deserve. I deserve everything that I happened to me. I deserved to be punished not only by my father, but by myself as well. I deserved to be in pain.

I started hurting myself a few days after those thoughts. I unintentionally started harming myself by not eating. I guess it was one of the only things I had control over in my life. I controlled what I put or did not put in myself. Once I started noticing the effects not eating was having on my body, I started becoming doing it on a much more extreme level. I started limiting the amounts of food I was eating. I gradually cut down over the week. However, I never felt satisfied with the feeling it left me.

One morning after Soul had left and I was in the shower, I was shaving and accidentally cut myself. It hurt at first, but then it felt good. It reminded me that I could control my pain. That was the day I started cutting. The pain reminded me that I was real; I had control over my pain. It became a craving, a need. I needed to punish myself. It was essential to my being. I no longer knew a life without pain. I am not allowed to be happy anymore. I have to be disciplined for the mistakes I have made, even if that means I have to do it myself.

I remember the first time I really did it, cutting I mean. It was a few days after I cut myself in the shower. I was working on some of the school work Soul brought me and I just couldn't do it. So I decided it was time to be punished. It was necessary that I be punished for not being able to complete my assignments. I needed to be forced to focus and accomplish the tasks I had at hand and if I could not do it pain must be my punisher. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a spare razor blade from the medicine cabinet. I hesitantly put it on my arm and dragged it over my wrist. It wasn't a deep cut, but it hurt quite a bit. Blood poured out of the wound. It was a beautiful crimson color, similar to Soul's eyes. After that moment, I was able to go back to my studies and finish a few assignments. The physical pain was able to block out the mental pain just long enough for me to focus. It was the first time in a week that I had felt any relief. I knew it was the medicine I needed.

Now I cut a few times a day. I have numerous cuts on both of my wrists and arms. Each time the cuts get deeper. I feel more pain. And then there is the relief. I return to my normal self and it feels great, if only for a short time.

**Soul's POV**

Today when I went to school I had a mission. I was going to tell Stein. A few more days had passed and nothing with Maka had changed. She continued with whatever she was doing. I didn't want to lose her. I needed help. I needed to help her.

I sat in class and fidgeted the entire time. Class seemed to take forever. Yet again, we did another dissection. Normally, I had been completely engulfed in Stein's lectures. I needed to take notes for Maka. Today, however, I was distracted. I was trying to figure out how to approach the man; how I was going to go about telling him Maka's situation.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the bell ring. Nearly, everyone was out of the classroom. I noticed Kid was at the door with the rest of the gang waiting for me.

"Soul, are you coming? We have plans to play basketball remember?" he asked.

"I have to speak with Professor Stein about some stuff," I responded.

"Alright, I guess I will see you later then." And with that they left.

I was the only one left in the classroom, besides Stein who was at his desk organizing papers. I walked nervously up to his desk. He glanced up at me finally noticing my presence.

"Can I help you with something, Soul?" he asked in his monotone voice.

I stood there for a moment without responding. I was trying to organize my thoughts, but they were all over the place.

"Well?" he asked this time raising one of his eyebrows and twisting the screw in his head three times.

"I need your help with something, Professor Stein." I said finally.

"Hmm…with what exactly?" he said bluntly.

"Maka."

"What about Maka?"

He seemed curious. He also seemed genuinely concerned. You could hear it in his voice. It was different, very unlike him. Hearing the new side to Stein made me realize that I had in fact made the right decision.

"Something is wrong with her."

"She isn't sick?"

"I don't know. All I know is something is not right."

"Please, explain. In as much detail as possible as you can possibly give."

"Well, as you know she hasn't been to school for a couple weeks. She keeps telling me that she is sick and that she doesn't want to get ill. At first, I believed it, but I don't anymore."

"Continue."

"Maka refuses to leave her room. She doesn't come out all when I am there. Every time we converse, through her bedroom door might I add, it ends up being an argument. She sounds so angry and upset. I haven't seen Maka eat one meal in the last two weeks. I am the only one cleaning, cooking, or shopping. It is like I am living with a ghost. I know she is there, but I can't see her."

There was a long silence. Stein was thinking. He turned his screw until it clicked and pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. After a few more moments, I said something.

"I am so afraid, Professor Stein. I don't know what to do. She won't let me in. She won't talk to me. I don't want to see her suffer. I want my meister back."

I was nearly in tears. My hands were in fists. I was so frustrated. I just wanted to get help for Maka. Finally, he spoke.

"Soul, I don't know how to tell you this, but I may not be the best person for this kind of job."

"You're wrong!" I yelled. He seemed a surprised by my outburst, but I continued anyway. "I know you are the person Maka needs right now. You are the only person, besides her friends, who knows her well. You are a doctor and teacher. She admires you, yet fears you. You care about her. I know you want to see her well, just like the rest of us. You are the person she needs. She will listen to you."

"Soul, even though all of these things are true, it doesn't mean I have the expertise or right to intervene. I would need to do a full evaluation of her before I could make a definitive decision and there seems like zero chance of that happening just based on your description of her now."

"Please, Professor? She needs your help. I don't want to sound dramatic at all, but I have this gut feeling that things are worse than they appear. This could be a life or death situation."

"Alright, let's meet up in front on the school in 10 minutes," he stated pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to pick up some items so I can do a proper evaluation."

"Thank you, Stein."

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the classroom. This was the first step in getting Maka help. I know she needs it. I know she may hate me after what occurs today, but I don't care. As long as, she is safe that is all that matters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! Just as stated in the previous chapter there are some rather disturbing content topics that will be presented. You have been warned.**

Chapter 6

**Stein's POV**

I saw so much fear in Soul's eyes. He looked desperate; almost like he was at the end of his rope. I couldn't just ignore his request. From what I could see, Maka may not have been in class for the last couple of weeks, but she was still completing all of her course work and scoring better than all of her classmates. I really had no feeling of worry whatsoever. Maka doesn't come across as a liar. If she says, she is sick then she must be ill. Still, Soul seemed be telling the truth. It sparked my curiosity. How could both of them be telling the truth? One of them had to be lying.

I walked into my office and grabbed several medical tools, some of which included a stethoscope and thermometer. Once I was finished collecting all of the tools I needed, I started heading out the door. That was when something caught my eye. It was a syringe. As I looked at the needle it sparked a series of thoughts in my mind. What if Maka is really bad off and won't comply? How am I going to go about dealing with that? I grabbed the syringe and filled in with a tranquilizer. I would rather go prepared for the worst than not prepared at all.

After a few moments, I was walking towards the front of the school with my bag in my hand. Soul came into my view. He was sitting on the stairs leading down to the rest of Death City. His head was in his hands. I reached where he was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't really sure what to do for him. I tried to provide some comforting words.

"Soul, Maka is going to fine. There might not be anything wrong anyway."

The look on his face told me that my words had worked at least slightly.

"Let's go see Maka," I said.

Soul nodded in agreement. He got up, put his hands in his pockets and we both descended down the stairs. We continued our journey to his and Maka's apartment in silence. Finally, Soul spoke.

"Stein, why did you agree to come?"

"Soul, I am going to be honest here. I really don't feel that there is anything wrong with Maka. But I still have my doubts. She has not attended school for two weeks and normally if she was ill she would have come seen either Nygus or myself. I have never known Maka to be a liar. So why would she start now?"

I stopped speaking for a moment. Soul looked at me. He didn't seem to understand what I had said. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I took a large puff and continued with my explanation.

"You, however, made me realize something. Her behavior isn't matching up with who she is. So either she is lying or you are lying to me."

"I am not lying to you about this!" he yelled.

"Soul, I never said you were, but it is your behavior that made me consider coming. I know how much you care for Maka. I know you would do anything to protect and help her. You are frustrated and concerned; desperate for help. That is why I am coming to investigate Maka's situation."

He looked at me. His eyes were wide and glassy. He turned away. We continued walking along the path until we arrived at their apartment.

**Maka's POV**

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly 4:30. Soul must be running really late or he got detention. All of a sudden I heard a door open and slam shuts. I walked over to bed and sat on it. I figured it was Soul. Blair was the only other person who had a key besides Soul and I and she had not been around much lately.

I heard a knock on my door and saw the handle jiggle a little. I took a deep breath. I knew it was Soul. I didn't really want to deal with him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Maka, are you in there?" he asked gently.

"Please, go away Soul."

"Maka, you have to come out. Please unlock your door. I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you! Please leave me alone!"

I felt really bad for being mean to him. He didn't deserve it, but I just didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to die. I curled up on my bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs and let tears slide down my face.

**Stein's POV**

I watched as what Soul had described to me earlier played out. Maka seemed determined to stay in her room. It was strange. Her voice was shaky. I decided to look at her soul. What I saw was something I could never have imagined. Her soul was tainted with guilt, shame and unhappiness. Her normal fiery ambition, determination and strong willed soul couldn't even be sensed. Her soul made her appear like a completely different person; covered in pain and loneliness.

Soul looked at me. His face asked me what we should do next. I beckoned him over to an area where Maka wouldn't be able to hear us.

"You see what I mean now?" he stated.

"You were right. Something is wrong. Maka's soul is completely different. Her condition is much more serious than I had imagined. I need to get into her room. Do you by chance have a bobby pin lying around somewhere? I can break into her room and we can go from there."

"Yeah, give me a minute and I will find one."

Soul scoured the house for a pin while I sat and pondered my next step. I walked up to Maka's door. I reached out toward the door and knocked. There was no response. I knocked again. Silence. That worried me a little bit.

"Soul, did you find one?"

"Yeah, Professor. Here it is." he said as he ran towards me. He handed me the booby pin and I immediately went to work. I placed the pin in the lock and carefully twisted it until I heard a click. Soul hadn't noticed yet, but I stood up. I turned to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Soul, I can't allow you to enter Maka's room with me." I said calmly.

"What? Why? I am going in there!" he said loudly and angrily.

"I can't let you do that. There is a reason she is avoiding everyone and the more people there are in that room the harder it is going to be for me to calm her down, let alone complete any kind of evaluation."

Soul let out a large sigh before saying, "I understand."

I picked up my bag and proceeded to enter the room. I twisted the door knob and stepped in the room. What I saw next was much worse than I had anticipated. I was sure I was looking into an alternate universe. Nothing at that point had made any sense.

**Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy with school things. However, I feel accomplished! I have nearly written 10,000 words! This story may end up much longer than I thought. Reviews are good! Let me know if you have any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Soul Eater! I only own up to the crazy ideas that wind up in my head and then down on paper. And all of the disturbing content from the previous chapters is still prevalent.**

Chapter 7

**Stein's POV**

As I looked around Maka's room, I could not believe what I was seeing. Her room was a disaster. Her desk was cluttered with books and papers. The floor surrounding her desk also had accumulated superfluous amounts of crumpled up paper. Books had been knocked off of the shelves and stuffed animals were scattered across the room. A pile of dirty clothes was lying in the corner of the room. I walked forward and stepped on something. I looked down to see that it was a photo album. I took a step around it and took a deep breath. This was very unlike Maka. She was never messy or unorganized. By the looks of this room, something must have gone terribly wrong and I just hoped that I didn't find the young meister in the same condition or worse.

I twisted the screw in my head until I heard it click. I opened my eyes to see Maka sitting on the corner of her bed backed against the wall like a scared animal. I slowly walked over towards the bed trying to manage to not break anything in the process. I sat on the opposite side of the bed. I noticed little stains of blood on the sheets. I looked back up at Maka. She looked horrible. She was emaciated. Her face had sunk in a bit and you could slightly she her ribs protruding through her clothing. It was very obvious that she had lost quite a bit of weight. She looked pale and sweat was running down her forehead. Her breathing was erratic and she seemed to be shaking almost as if she was cold. She appeared to be very hyper-vigilant; watching my every move.

"Maka," I finally said in a soft, gently voice. I reached out to touch her hand, but she flinched away. "Maka, are you alright?" I asked already knowing the answer. I moved a couple inches closer and she just backed deeper into the corner. There was fear in her eyes. She looked at me like I was going to attack her.

"Maka, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help." I reached out and touched her arm trying to comfort her. She pulled away and winced. I looked over at her to see that her dark blue long-sleeved shirt also had a small blood stain on it.

"I am here for you, Maka. Please talk to me. I want to help," I said. We sat there for a while. There was pure silence. She never moved once and remained alert. She took a deep breath. She buried her head in her hands. It was the first time she had looked away from me. She stayed that way for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Please leave," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I can't do that."

"Please, go away," she whispered again. You could hear the pain in every word she spoke.

"I can't leave you here alone. Do you want me to have Soul come in instead?" I asked. I figured that maybe if she wouldn't speak with me maybe she would with him.

She shook her head. "I don't want to see him!" she sobbed. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I tried to reassure her. "But I cannot leave you in the state you are in."

"I just want to be alone," she said while turning her head to avert my eyes. Maka was so vulnerable right now. I had never seen her in this much emotional pain before; not even when Soul was injured. She look liked she was going to shatter into a million broken pieces any minute.

"I am not leaving. I will be here until you are ready to talk."

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. And she never once said a thing. She needed medical treatment. I could tell just from looking at her. I could tell that her recovery from whatever it was that was distressing her was going to be a long one.

**Maka's POV**

"I am not leaving. I will be here until you are ready to talk," Stein said genuinely.

Was he really not going to leave? Why was he so concerned? There was no help for me. I am broken. I have broken into tiny little pieces and will never be able to be put back together. I don't even know why he would want to try. It would be a wasted effort.

I pulled my legs closer to my body and stared at Stein. He was examining me with his eyes. Every part of me was under his gaze; my face, arms, legs. I turned away. I felt shame for what I had done to myself, but I deserved it. I needed it.

I remained in that position for a while; never saying a word. I wondered if I should say something to him. Tell him everything. I just wanted this dark shroud that was covering me to go away. Maybe telling him would help. I just wanted to cry into his chest, have him hold me close, and tell me everything was going to be alright. But could I trust him? Would he hurt me too? He is a friend of my father's. He would think that I was lying. But he was also my teacher. Maybe he would believe me. I debated for a while with myself. I decided that maybe it was for the best to remain silent.

**Stein's POV**

It had been an hour and Maka still remained silent. I glanced at her clock. It read 6:07 p.m. I needed to speak with Lord Death about the situation at hand, but the last thing I wanted to do was drag Spirit into this. That would only make matters worse. I decided to make a call to Lord Death and leave Maka alone for a few moments.

"Maka, I have to leave for a few moments, but I will be back as soon as I can."

She looked at me like she wanted to say something.

"When I get back, I have to do a medical examination. And I am willing to listen if you decided that you want to talk."

I got up and walked out the door. As soon as Soul saw me walk out the door, he was on his feet and by my side.

"How is she, Professor?" he asked.

"Soul, it is worse than what either of us could have imagined," I said to the boy solemnly. "There is a lot of work that needs to be done. I need to call Lord Death. Please, excuse me for a moment."

I walked down the hallway and entered the bathroom. I fogged up the mirror using my breath and dialed Lord Death's number. After a few rings, he appeared in the mirror.

"Hey ya, Stein! What's up? What's up?" Lord Death happily said whilst holding up his large hand in the form of a peace sign.

"Lord Death, we seem to have a problem," I stated bluntly trying to convey my seriousness.

"What is it, Stein?" he asked now curiosity spilling into his voice.

"I need to speak to you about it in private. Spirit is not there is he?"

"No, Stein. He is not here. Please, continue," he said to me his face now looking very serious.

"It's Maka," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me urging me to continue. "Maka has encountered what seems to be something she cannot cope with. It has brought on some severe psychological issues. I have not been able to do a proper evaluation of her yet, but I can tell you that her condition is very serious."

"And what made you go and investigate her situation in the first place, Stein?"

"Soul approached me with his concerns. And it did seem odd that she never came and saw Nygus or myself for her illness. So I thought I should probe the situation."

"I see. Well, what do you suggest we do? I can't have one of my best meisters out of commission."

"First off, we cannot inform Spirit. He would make the situation worse. I would also like to avoid having anyone else know about her current state."

"Ok, I think that can be arranged. How are you going to go about treating Maka?"

"I am going to need to take some time off from teaching. From what I can tell already, Maka's road to recovery is going to be long. She is going to need someone with her constantly to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. She needs to reconstruct her entire being from the looks of it. It is going to be very laborious work. "

"Why do you want to take on this task Stein?"

"Because when I was broken she helped pull me out of the madness. She did not leave me like so many others had. I want to return the favor. I want to help her out of this dark time in her life. And right now she needs somebody she can trust and she doesn't want to even look at Soul."

"I understand. Is there anything else that you need from me?"

"Can I just make the request to move Maka to my laboratory? She will be away from others and the environment that she is currently in. It will also provide me with easier access to tools I may need in case of an emergency. I will also need someone to cover my classes in the meantime."

"Don't worry about your class. I will have Sid take over until you are able to return. And taking Maka to your lab is perfectly acceptable, but Stein I expect an update daily. And no funny business. "

"Yes, sir. And thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now go and help Maka," he said and disappeared from the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed back towards Maka's bedroom. Soul was there waiting for me. There was anticipation in his eyes.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to tell him the plan. "I am taking Maka to my lab. She needs careful monitoring and medical attention."

"You don't need to take her. I can do it. Just tell me what to do," he said with determination to help Maka in any way he could.

"Lord Death has entrusted me to take care of her. We agreed that this is the best thing for her. Soul, you asked for my help and I hope you can trust my judgment."

"Alright, but is there any way I can help?"

"I just need you to keep quiet about her condition. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. And if anyone asks just tell them that she is still sick and if they ask about me tell them that I went on a mission. Okay?"

He nodded his head. Now the challenge was really going to start. How was I going to get Maka to come with me? She is so stubborn and she doesn't even want to be around anyone right now. I took a deep breath, turned the knob to Maka's bedroom door and slowly reentered all whilst trying to formulate a plan. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that the few hours were not going to go well.

**So what did you all think? Was it bad? Yeah, it was probably pretty bad! Not sure where I am going with this, I can tell you right now that this is not what I had in mind when I was writing this, but I am still content with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and reviews would be much appreciated! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my ideas. Also there may be some triggering or disturbing events in this story.**

Chapter 8

**Stein's POV**

Maka was still huddled up in the corner where I left her. She seemed out of it. She was just staring off into space. I approached her and she never once looked my way; she just continued to stare at the wall. I picked up the bag with all of my medical equipment in it and pulled out a few items. I walked over to the front of the bed where she was sitting. I bent down so I could get at her eye level. I looked her in the eyes. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I needed to get her attention.

"Maka," I called trying to snap her out of her trance.

I received no response at all. She kept motionless; her eyes remained distance. This time I called her name and tapped her shoulder. As soon as touched her, I got a reaction, but it was not one I was expecting at all.

**Maka's POV**

All of those horrible thoughts flooded my mind when Professor Stein left the room. I am useless. I am ugly. Nobody likes me. I am worthless. I can't do anything right. Nobody wants me around. I am unlovable.

I couldn't even think of anything else. It was all true. I deserved everything I had gotten up to this point. I earned every ounce of pain I had come into contact with. I didn't want any more pain though. I just wanted to be happy. But I'm not worthy enough to be happy. I need the pain.

These contradictory thoughts were only making things worse. I was so confused. And I was so lost. How could I acquire happiness in a world filled with pain? Nothing made sense. The only way I could be happy and still attain the pain I deserve for all of my faults and weakness was to die. I had to kill myself. There was no other way.

I sat there for a while just staring out the window. It was raining. The rain drops were hitting various surfaces. It almost sounded like a gloomy song. It was beautiful, yet sad.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't move an inch. I just stayed in that position with my eyes glued to the window. I didn't even notice Professor Stein come back into my room, at least not until he touched my shoulder.

"Maka," he called in a loud voice. He tapped my shoulder. As soon as his hand came into contact with me, I jumped off of my bed.

"Don't touch me," I yelled while taking up a defensive stance.

He looked a shocked; almost like he wasn't expecting it. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction out of myself either. He took a step towards me and lifted his hands in the air.

"Maka, I am here to help you," Stein said.

I had never seen him look at me like the way he was right now. His eyes did not hold their normal cold appearance. There was a presence of sadness in them. I didn't really know what to do. He took another step closer to me.

"Stay back!" I shouted at him as tears started to fill my eyes.

I took a step back as he took a step forward. This continued until finally I was backed into a corner. I was trapped. There was nowhere left for me to go.

"Please don't hurt me. Pl-please…" I whispered. I slid down the wall and lifted my hands to protect myself from whatever was to come next.

**Stein's POV**

As soon as I touched Maka, she jumped off of the bed and stood in the middle of the room. She looked so afraid. She stood in a very defensive position; almost like she was ready to attack.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

I noticed the tears building up in her eyes. I slowly raised my hands and took a step towards her. I wanted to show her that I wasn't going to do anything.

"Maka, I am here to help you," I said.

I was hoping to I could get through to her. Her actions and words seemed so irrational. I took another step forward.

"Stay back!" She barked. You could hear the anger and fear in her voice.

She took a step back. It was like she wanted to be as far away from me as possible. As I continued walking towards Maka, she kept on moving away. Finally, she had backed herself into a corner. She looked around like she was trying to find a way to move away from me. She cowered in corner as soon as she realized she had nowhere else to go. She put her hands up and closed her eyes. Based off of the way Maka was currently presenting herself, I suspected that she thought I was going to hurt her. My inference was confirmed with her next statement.

"Please don't hurt me. Pl-please," Maka murmured.

I knelt down to her eye level again. She glanced at me and turned her body away from me.

"Maka, please look at me," I said calmly. She momentarily looked at me, but her eyes would not remain there for very long.

"Maka, I need you to look at me," I said again.

She wouldn't even take a peek. I took a hold of her arms. I feel how emaciated she really was. By taking Maka into my grasp, I easily got her attention and she looked me straight in the eyes. Fear was pouring out of them. It was obvious she was afraid of me, but I didn't know why. I didn't really matter what the reason was for her fear so I took the opportunity to express to her what was going on.

"I am not going to hurt you, Maka. I only want to make things better for you, but I need your help. Can you help me?"

She shook her back and forth slowly.

"Why is that?"

I could feel Maka shaking in my hands. She was crying. I am not sure why though. I read her soul wavelength. It was filled with feelings of hatred and betrayal, but also with feelings of fear and loneliness. Maka finally spoke.

"H-how do I-I know that I c-can trust y-you?" she asked.

That was good question, but why was she asking it. With the feelings radiating off of her soul wavelength and the statement she just made, it had now become very apparent to me that somebody close to her had done something terrible. Whatever had occurred to put Maka in this state obviously included someone betraying her trust. I needed to respond to her question. But how was I going to gain the trust of someone who didn't trust anyone? I guess I am going to have to take a chance this time and go with me gut.

"Have I done anything or said anything that has given you a reason not to trust me?" I asked.

I wanted to make her think a little bit. I wanted to drag Maka out of her own ridiculous thoughts. She sat in the corner for a few moments before she acted.

"No, I guess you haven't," She stated.

"Maka, look at me for minute," I said. She looked at me and I continued. "I only want what's best for you and I will do whatever I can to make that happen. It would be much easier if would you help me with that."

She closed her eyes and slowly nodded in agreement.

"I am glad we are in agreement. Well the first thing I need you to do is let me do a basic evaluation of you. Can you let me do that?"

She nodded and I put my hand out for her to grab onto so I could help her up. She reached for my hand and I pulled her up. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

" Maka, I need you to remove your shirt and pants."

"Why do you need me to do that?"

The fear returned to her voice and I knew things were not going to be very simple.

"Because I need to check your body for any injuries or illness. I need all of the details of your physical state. Is that alright?"

"I-I understand," she said hesitantly.

Maka removed her shirt and pants and I could hardly assess the damage that she had done to herself. It was blatantly obvious that Maka was underweight. Her ribs were sticking out and there was not an ounce of fat on her. Her shoulders were also protruding father out than they should have been, as well as her clavicles. Maka's face was sunken in and you could see the outline of her hips. There were faint white hairs that covered Maka's body indicating that she could not maintain heat well. Maka had dark circles under her eyes. It look liked she hadn't gotten a decent night's rest in weeks. There were a few bruises around her wrists and upper thighs, as well as on her back and feet. Those things were not what worried me the most though. It was the multiple deep, rugged cuts that were displayed across her arms. Some looked older and were starting to scab over. Others looked fresh. They were bright red and inflamed. These cuts were self-inflicted and Maka must have been feeling something horrible to turn to this option.

**Maka's POV**

Stein asked me to remove my clothing. I was not so sure this was a good idea. It made me scared. What if he was just trying to hurt me like Papa did.

"Why do you need me to do that?" I asked nervously.

"Because I need to check your body for any injuries or illness. I need all of the details of your physical state," He stated. Is that alright?" He asked me looking for permission.

He looked at me with those eyes again; the ones that held sadness. This time they also held deep concern. His eyes looked nothing like Papa's lust and hurtful ones. It was then that I knew then that I could trust him to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

"I-I understand," I told him hesitantly and still slightly suspicious.

I removed my clothes and he just looked over me for a while. I could tell that Stein took a very detailed account of what my current physical state was by the amount of notes he had taken. I flinched a few times at his touch and even winced. Once he was finished, Stein put his medical equipment back in his bag and looked at me. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded and my hands started to shake. He gave off that concerned look again.

"Maka, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lied. I felt terrible, but I didn't want to show it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again.

I nodded at him indicating that I was fine. I stood up but it was hard to keep my balance. I tried walking but was quickly overcome with dizziness. I started falling and felt Stein catch me. He slowly brought me to the floor before everything became black.

**Stein's POV**

After doing the visual assessment, I started checking her vitals. I checked her heartbeat. It was pretty slow. It was way below normal. I checked her blood pressure. I was within normal range, but on the lower side. I checked her breathing and neurological functioning, which all appeared normal. When I was finished I put all of my instruments back in my bag and turned my attention back to Maka.

She looked at me with tired eyes. Something seemed a little off. Even from a few minutes ago.

"Maka, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She looked pale.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked genuinely concerned.

She nodded. Maka stood and wobbled a little bit. She took a few steps and started to collapse. I caught her and slowly moved her to the ground. I elevated her feet to get the blood to flow to her head. I needed to get her to my lab immediately. She was in a critical state and need care asap.

**I finished another chapter! Go me! Sorry for the late update. It has been like a month and I feel like a jerk. But I do have a valid excuse. I had a bunch of projects and finals for school and I graduated! Woo Hoo! I also had to figure out some things so I could continue going to school for the next year. Anyway, with all of that said. I start summer classes on June 10th, but I feel like I have more free time anyway, so expect more updates. And I also apologize for any OOC-ness that happens in my story, but it has to happen in order for the story to work.**

**Reviews are amazing and greatly appreciated. I love all of you amazing people who read my story. I now know what it is like to write a story and how great it feels when you get reviews. It is amazing and makes me much more motivated to write. Anyway, you are all awesome and I hope you have enjoyed my fanfic thus far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Soul Eater and if you think I do I want to know what drugs you are smoking cause I want some too. lol. jk. I only own the crazy thoughts in my tiny brain. Also, all of my dark ridiculousness still applies here. **

Chapter 9

**Stein's POV**

After her collapse, I was able to move Maka to my lab with no difficulty. I immediately hooked her up to several machines so I could monitor her heart rate, oxygen intake, and blood pressure. Maka was also hooked up to an IV so she could receive some fluids. The cause of her collapse appeared to be a drop in blood pressure due to severe lack of nutrition. Maka had remained unconscious through everything and had still not woken up.

It was hard to look at Maka in her current state. She looked so vulnerable and broken. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago she had been a normal teenager.

"What happened to you?" I muttered to myself.

I placed my head in my hands trying to come up with some sort of hypothesis. As I was formulating a couple of theories, I noticed some movement from Maka. Her breathing had picked up and her face was contorted in a way that expressed pain. She gripped the sheets on her bed and her head tossed from side to side. Then she started to say something.

"Please stop," she whispered.

I almost didn't even hear what she had said because it was so quiet. Tears had now started forming down her face. It was now very apparent that Maka was having a nightmare and I felt terrible for letting it continue, but maybe it would allow for a starting point for us to begin speaking.

"So now I wait," I said to myself and continued to carefully observe.

**Maka's POV**

_I was eating dinner with my father. He had made me spaghetti and meatballs, which was of course my favorite. We were having a seemingly normal dinner and then I got up from my seat. I was dizzy and didn't feel right. My father had come up behind me and held me close. He whispered words to me. _

_"You have been ignoring me a lot lately, Maka. You have not been listening to your Papa. You have embarrassed me time and time again. Therefore, you have to be punished."_

_He started to touch and kiss me. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I just wanted him to stop. _

_"Please stop," I said._

_He just continued without any regard to what I had said. I tried to push him off of me and failed miserably. He laughed at my attempts to get away. He told me drugged and that there was no way to escape. I just laid there hoping it would stop. That the pain would cease and that the things he was doing to me were not really happening. _

_"Maka, you look just like your mother," he moaned. "You are so beautiful. I hope you are enjoying your punishment as much as I am."_

_He was smirking at my weakness; my inability to control the situation. He progressed with his actions. He took everything to the extreme. He took my innocence. I couldn't handle the pain any longer and tears started to fall from my eyes. There was nothing else for me to do, but fall into darkness. _

I screamed and bolted into an upright sitting position. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared. I just wanted it to stop. I gripped the sides of the bed and continued to cry.

"Maka!" I heard someone say. "Maka, look at me!" I heard the same voice again.

I had finally come to my senses enough to realize that I wasn't in my room. I was in a brightly lit room. The walls were various shades of gray and had stitching running across the walls. There was medical equipment all around the room and that was when I finally noticed were I was.

I looked over at the man calling my name. He was standing next to me trying to knock me out of my trance. Behind his glasses, his olive green eyes conveyed a worrisome look. He was rubbing circles in my back trying to comfort me.

"S-Stein," I finally was able to stutter through my sobs.

"Yes, Maka. I am right here. Everything is alright. It was just a nightmare," he said trying to calm me down. "Just take some deep breaths. We will get through this."

He continued to whisper soothing words to me until I was able to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Stein," I sniffled.

"Whatever for Maka? You have done nothing wrong," he said authentically.

"I-I-I don't know," I sniffled again.

I guess I really didn't know what I was sorry for. Maybe I was sorry for being a waste of time. Or maybe it was for being a burden. I really couldn't tell you. I guess it was because I had so many flaws. Maybe it was because I was alive. That was why I was sorry: I was alive.

We sat in silence for a while. He continued to stare at me and I continued to avoid his gaze.

**Stein's POV**

I was shaken from my current thoughts by a blood-curling scream. Maka had bolted upright from her previous position and was now screaming very loudly. Her scream made her sound like she was being vivisected while being awake without any anesthetic. It was a horrible sight.

I was immediately at her side. I was rubbing her circles in her back trying to break her from her nightmare. I thought maybe a soothing stimulus would help, but it hadn't appeared to be working.

"Maka! Maka!" I yelled trying to get her attention. I was persistent on trying to getting her attention. She just wouldn't snap out of it. Then I heard my name through her weeping. I knew I had gotten her attention and just wanted to calm her soul. Her soul was just filled with pain.

"Yes, Maka. I am right here. Everything is alright. It was just a nightmare," I said. "Just take some deep breaths. We will get through this."

After a few minutes, Maka stopped crying and her breathing regulated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I was slightly confused as to what she could possibly be sorry for. I became curious as to why she would say that so I asked. Her response was one that I never heard very often from her though.

"I-I-I don't know"

I contemplated that thought. I wasn't really sure where I should go with this. She didn't know what she was sorry for, but I wonder if she knew why she had been starving herself, cutting herself, and isolating herself. How long had she been having nightmares? How long had it been since she had a decent night's sleep or a meal? What was going on in her mind and how was I going to fix it?

"Maka, it seems like you had a pretty bad nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head and avoided my gaze.

"Can you tell me how long you have been having these nightmares?"

She gave me the same response as the previous one. I just looked at her and sighed.

"Maka, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I didn't ask for your help now did I!" she yelled angrily.

That was unexpected. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

"No, I guess you didn't. But I do hope you realize that you do need it,"

She turned and glared at me. Her eyes were shooting bullets right into my soul before her face broke into this look of disappointment at what she had done.

"I am so sorry," she said as she held her head in her hands.

"It's alright, Maka," I said touching her shoulder. "Now can you answer my question?"

"I have been having these nightmares for about three weeks now."

"Okay, and how long have you been cutting yourself?"

"Umm…" she said avoiding my gaze yet again.

"Maka, there is nothing to be ashamed or afraid of here. All I want to do it figure out what is going on, so I can help you. I am not going to tell anyone anything that goes on here."

"Promise?" she asked. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to let something out, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I swear that I will not tell anybody. Patient confidentiality," I said smiling giving my signature peace sign.

**Maka's POV**

Stein just promised me that he would never say anything that I would tell him. I really don't want to tell him everything just yet. I am not sure I can really trust him.

"So, Maka, how long have you been cutting yourself?" he asked.

"I have been doing that for about two weeks or so."

"And what about your tendencies towards eating? Have you been eating a lot and throwing up or have you just not been eating period?"

"I just haven't really had an appetite. I eat some crackers, celery and carrots most days. Maybe an apple if I am hungry."

"What else have you been feeling?"

"I-I don't know"

"Are you sure about that?"

I shook my head. I didn't want Stein, that man that I admired for his strength, to see me for how weak I was. I didn't want to tell him the things I was feeling. He would think I was pathetic. I didn't want that, yet I didn't want to lie to him either.

"How about I just list off some words and you can shake your head 'yes 'or 'no'?"

"Okay."

"Sad?" Yes.

"Angry?" Yes.

"Confused?" Yes.

"Hurt?" Yes.

"Lonely?" Yes.

"Betrayed?" Yes.

"Shameful?" Yes.

"Worthless?" Yes.

"Useless?" Yes.

"Broken?" Yes.

Stein had given me so many words to show a variety of feelings and the only ones I said yes to were the negative ones. I felt even worse knowing that he knew what emotions I was experiencing. He was going to thing I was wretched excuse for a student. He continued with his questions.

"I see. And what about your sleeping habits?"

"I get a couple hours a sleep a day. I don't really like to sleep because I get nightmares."

"Can you tell me what these nightmares are about?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I-I just can't"

"Can you tell me why you have been depressed, why you are cutting yourself, and haven't been eating then?"

I could hear the frustration in his voice. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I didn't know if I can do this. Tears were welling up in my eyes again.

"Maka, I know that this is difficult for you, but I need to know so I can help you," he said so authentically I almost didn't believe it was him. He titled his head and leaned forward in his seat. It was almost like he wanted to hear what I wanted to say; almost like he cared about what I was feeling. My thoughts were confirmed with his next statement.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. He was determined to show me that he truly was concerned about me and wanted to be of assistance.

"I really do care about what you are feeling, Maka. I want to know what is going on and why you are doing what you are doing. I want to help you in any way that I can," Stein said genuinely. "I know that this doesn't seem very characteristic of me, but I do care about my students. I care about how you feel, even though sometimes I don't understand these feelings myself. We are very different people, Maka. I may not have gone through whatever it is that is making you feel this way, but I do know that whatever it is we can work through it together."

**Woot! A new chapter is here! I am truly sorry to you all. I feel really bad because I had such a hard time trying to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. I hope it didn't turn out too horrendous. Also, I am pretty excited because people are actually enjoying this story. I never thought that would happen! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! It motivates me and I need all of the motivation I can get! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed or favorited my story! It means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater. (I am not even sure I should bother making this statement anymore.) Also, there is some possibly disturbing and triggering content ahead. The content in the previous chapters remains prevalent. (I am not really sure I should making this comment anymore either. lol. What do you think?) **

Chapter 10

**Stein's POV**

It had been about a week since I brought Maka to my lab. Some progress had been made in regards to her diet and towards her cutting tendencies. Maka was now eating three very small meals a day and no cutting was occurring. However, her mental state was just not improving. Maka was in rut and would not make any effort to get out of it.

Maka wouldn't speak a word about what was making her this upset. She refused to let me in. No matter what approach I took I could not get anything out of her. It was obvious that she was hiding something; almost like she was trying to protect somebody else. At times, it was almost as if she wanted to explain everything, but would stop herself from doing so. She seemed fearful of the consequences of telling me anything. It was getting a little frustrating.

**Maka's POV**

After that first day at the lab, I started feeling guilty about making everyone worry about me. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Soul. I just wanted my pain to go away. It seemed that in the past week I had been making progress towards that goal. My eating habits were getting better. I stopped cutting even though I still have a craving for it. My body has healed physically for the most part, yet I still feel like I am broken.

I pretty much have just stayed in the room the Stein was letting me reside in. I didn't do much other than sit at the edge of the and look at the wall. Pretty much the same thing I am doing right now. I just didn't have the motivation to do anything. I just wanted things to go back to normal, but I wasn't sure how to make that happen.

I was so tired. I still wasn't sleeping all that well. I was constantly plagued by nightmares. I curl up on the bed. It was had a gray and black stitched comforter and pillows that match; the typically Stein fashion. I pulled that blanket up to my shoulder. I was cold and hoped that it would warm me up. Before I could even realize it, I had drifted off to sleep.

**Stein's POV**

It was nearly dinner time. I thought Maka might be hungry. I walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Maka, it is almost time for dinner. Are you hungry?" I asked.

There was no response. I knocked again and there was still no response.

"Maka, I am coming in." I stated and entered the room.

Maka had fallen asleep. She was curled up in the center of the bed. She looked peaceful in that moment. Normally, Maka wouldn't sleep at all or would wake up from a nightmare. You can tell that it has been very taxing on her body and mind. The dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin show that. I decided to let her sleep. No matter how much she needed to eat at the moment, Maka needed her sleep more. Her body decided that for her.

I walked towards her and pulled the blankets up over her body to keep her warm.

"Good night, Maka." I said and tucked a piece of her ash blonde hair ear.

I turned around and exited Maka's room. I figured I should cook something for the both of us just in case she decided to wake up. I decided on tomato soup and salad; simple yet tasty. I finished my meal and put Maka's in fridge. I returned to Maka's room to check up on her. She was still asleep.

I figured now was as good a time as any to report to Lord Death. I had not informed him of Maka's condition yet today. I walked into my bedroom and stood in front of the mirror on the dresser.

"42-42-564, whenever you need knock on Death's door," I sang slightly while writing the numbers on the mirror.

The mirror rippled for a several seconds until Lord Death appeared.

"Hey there, Stein. What's going on?" Lord Death asked in his normal animated voice.

"Is Spirit there?" I asked before giving my report.

"Like always I have sent him off to do a ridiculous task while we speak. So how is Maka doing today, Stein?" He asked in an enthusiastically curious tone.

"Her condition has not changed since the last time we spoke. She is currently sleeping. I figured she needed the rest so I decided not to wake her for dinner."

"I see. From what you have been describing, Maka has not been sleeping well, yet her eating habits are regulating and the cutting seems to cease to exist."

"Yes, both are coming along well."

"Has she given you any hints about what may be causing her behavior?"

"No, she has not. In fact, Maka has hardly spoken to me at all today." I took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "She seems to comply with my requests; however, she refuses to speak to me. She won't talk to me about anything."

"We need to get to the bottom of this. I wonder if I should talk to her. What do you think?"

"I am not sure how she would respond to that. It takes me quite a bit of time to capture her attention, let alone get any answers out of her."

"Well, just keep trying your best, Stein. If she doesn't seem to be making any progress towards recovery soon, I may call Marie in from her post to use her healing wavelength."

"I understand, I think we should wait a little longer. Trauma takes time to work through, assuming that is what it is she is going through."

"Of course, Stein. Let's just get Maka bett-"

Lord Death was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. It must be that Maka had awakened.

**Maka's POV**

_Once again, I was reliving the pain. The contact between us was too much to handle. He kissed and felt whatever he desired. _

_"Maka, you need to be punished."_

_"No, Papa. Please, don't do this."_

_The sound of his moans haunts me. The sound of his zipper coming down rings in my ears. The smack of his lips across my skin plays on repeat like a crappy pop song on the radio. _

_"I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am."_

_ Blood and tears. Semen and saliva. Satisfaction and despair. Pleasure and pain. In this moment, opposites are attracting. He is the king; powerful and greedy. I am the slave; weak and unworthy._

_Tears run down my face like a faucet and my insides catch fire as he forces himself into me. He continues despite my pleas. He just gets off on seeing me suffer. He laughs in a sinister fashion._

I awoke with a scream. I was so terrified of that laugh. I hated it. It just made me crazy. I made me feel like I really did deserve it.

The room suddenly became bright and I was being held close to somebody. I thought it was my father. I fought and tried to distance myself from him.

"Maka, it's me. It's Stein."

It took me a moment to realize it wasn't my father but Stein. "Stein?" I questioned. He spoke comforting words to me. He held me close and I slowly, but surely calmed down and relaxed into his arms.

"Maka, do you want to talk about it." Stein asked genuinely concerned.

I did want to talk about it. I wanted to tell him everything, but I wasn't sure I could. I decided that I could finally trust Stein, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't want him to show me pity. I just wanted things to be ok.

**Stein's POV**

"What is that, Stein?"

"I am sorry, Lord Death, but I have to leave."

I darted out of my room and down the hallway towards the room Maka was staying in. The screaming continued and burst through her door. I flicked on the light and looked at Maka. She was curled up in the middle of the bed. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was pale. Maka's breathing was shallow; chocking out sobs and taking short breaths between those and the screams. She was gripping the sheets for dear life.

I got on the bed and pulled her into an embrace. She tried to fight me. She pushed on my chest and tried to distance herself, but I knew this was what she needed right now.

"Maka, it's me. It's Stein."

"St-stein?" she whispered.

"Yes, Maka. It's me. Everything is alright. It was just a dream. None of it was real. Nothing is going to happen." I said trying to calm her.

I continued to hold her and smooth circles into her back. Finally, Maka was in control enough to answer some questions.

"Maka, do you want to talk about it."

"Not re-really," she hesitated.

"Maka, I can tell you from experience that whatever it is that is bothering you…that is causing these nightmares, this behavior, is something worth talking to somebody about." I said allowing her to see that whatever it was and not telling somebody was indeed having an impact on her.

She sniffled and was about to say something, but restrained herself.

"Maka, you can trust me. Just let me know what is going on in that mind of yours." I said tapping on her head.

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes and smiled slightly. "I-I know I can trust you," She whispered.

"Please, Maka, tell me something. Anything."

We sat in that room for quite some time in utter silence. I finally decided that I needed to stretch my legs. I removed my arms around from her and stood up.

"Maka, whenever you are ready to speak with me or anyone else for that matter, you know where to find me."

I took a step towards the door and felt a hand take hold of my arm. I turned to see Maka with her head down. She was gripping my arm firmly.

"Please don't go," she said quietly.

I sat next to her on the bed. "I will stay if you would." I was cut of mid-sentence by Maka.

"I need to tell you something, Stein."

"Okay, Maka."

We sat there for a few moments. She looked like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it.

"Take your time, Maka. There is no hurry," I said to her. I didn't want to rush her and destroy all of the advancement that had been made in just a few short moments.

Finally, Maka looked me in the eyes. Hers were red and puffy from crying. They were filled with tears. She said something that I never could have anticipated.

"I was raped."

**So what did you think? I am so sorry! I am a jerk. It took me forever to get this chapter done. It has been like a month. I feel bad, but I am not gonna lie, I have been busy with school stuff, work and other junk...but I was also kinda lazy and just couldn't figure out where I was gonna go with this. Well I don't have that problem anymore. I have mapped out a basic course for this story. Yay! This means faster updates. You can thank my friend. She has been harassing me to update like everyday now for a week.**

**Anyway, I am excited because I have had a least one reader for this story every day for the past two months. I almost have 2,000 views from 20 different countries. I like statistics...I am a nerd. haha. I love all of you out there. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I especially love those of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy reading this. Please, review!**


End file.
